A New Type of Family
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: Santana, Brittany, Rachel, And Quinn are kicked out of their homes. Who comes in and saves them? Mr. and Mrs. Schuester! Includes diapering and age regression. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

William Schuester was driving home with his wife, Emma, from the hospital after she had a miscarriage. He was passing the school was he saw four familiar faces, crying. He drove up to the front, got out, and told Emma to wait in the van.

"What's wrong?" He asked the four girls.

"My daddys kicked me out," Rachel was the first to speak. "Because I was pregnant. But they beat me in the process, and it made me lose the baby."

"I told my parents I was lesbian. So they kicked me out," Santana choked out.

"Mercedes brother moved back in," Quinn said. "So I have no place to live either."

"I supported all of them, so my parents kicked me out," Brittany said, holding Santana and Rachel in a tight hug while Quinn was hugging her feet.

"Girls," Mr. Schuester said, "get in my car. You can stay with me for the night."

"Really?" Rachel asked, looking up at Mr. Schuester like he was an angel.

"Yes," he said. "No students of mine are going to sit out in the freezing Ohio weather."

"Thank you!" Santana said, running up to him and hugging him.

"No problem, now get in the car." he said. They all eagerly ran up to his van and piled in the back seats.

"Emma, we have some guests tonight," Will said to his wife, Emma.

"I'm so glad," She said, looking back at the distressed girls. "Right when we get home you all take a bath or a shower. After that, you'll get dressed and take a nap, understand?"

"Naps are for babies," Santana spit out.

"Maybe, but you guys look pretty tired," Mr. Schuester said.

"I could use a nap," Rachel said.

"Seriously, Rach?" Quinn asked. "We are basically adults. We don't need naps."

"I kind of want a nap, but I kind of don't," Brittany said.

"You're all taking a nap, like it or not," Emma said.

"We're home!" Mr. Schuester announced.

"Can I just take a nap now?" Rachel asked, walking tiredly from lack of sleep.

"No, Rachel. You girls need to bath or shower first," Will said.

"I don't think I can take one, too tired," Rachel said, her eyelids getting heavier by the minute.

"It's ok, sweetie. I'll bathe you," Emma said. Rachel didn't hear what she said though, because she fell asleep in the older woman's embrace.

"Can I get bathed too?" Brittany asked.

"Sure," Emma said, picking up the tired Rachel in her arms and taking Brittany's hand to walk.

"What a bunch of babies," Santana said, shaking her head.

"Well they do have a right to be tired, Santana," Quinn said.

"Whatever," Santana said.

* * *

><p>After the baths, showers, and naptime, the girls woke to the smell of dinner.<p>

"Who's ready to eat?" Emma said, carrying in four plates with two pieces of pizza on each plate. She put one plate on each girls lap. "Eat up, there's plenty more."

Santana dove right into eating her pizza, Quinn took a few measly little bites, and Brittany picked the pepperoni off hers and ate it. Rachel looked at the pizza in disgust.

"I don't think I can eat, Mrs. Schuester." Rachel said, shaking her head, handing the plate back to Emma.

"That's okay, Rachel. You don't have to eat the pizza, but you will be eating tonight." Emma replied.

"I don't think I can eat anything," Rachel made a face like she was going to puke at the thought of food.

"You will, sweetie. Just give your stomach time to settle." Emma said, nodding. She left the room with the plate of pizza in hand.

"Why didn't you eat?" Brittany asked.

"My stomach is in knots," Rachel said.

"I'm not going to eat then," Brittany said, putting her remaining pizza on the counter.

"Just eat it, Brit," Santana said. "Free food!"

"If they don't feel well, we shouldn't force food upon them," Quinn said.

"Oh, alright," Santana said.

* * *

><p>After Quinn and Santana had finished their pizza, Emma asked the girls to come in the living room.<p>

"Just sit down anywhere, we're going to watch a movie," Emma said.

"What movie?" Brittany asked.

"Wait and find out!" Will replied. The movie started and appeared itself to be The Game Plan, with Dwayne the rock Johnson and Madison Pettis.

In the middle of the movie, Emma said to Rachel, "Rachel get on my lap, sweetie."

"Why?" Rachel asked in return.

"Because you're going to eat your supper now," Emma replied.

"I said I can't eat," Rachel replied.

"I know, sweetie. But this you'll be able to eat, I promise." Emma told the girl before she got on her lap. Emma adjusted her so she'd be more comftorable before grabbing a baby bottle of milk out from behind her back and putting it in Rachel's mouth. "Drink, little girl. You need your calcium."

"No," Rachel said pulling her mouth away from the bottle. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn looked at Emma and Rachel in shock.

"Yes. Do you want a spanking?" Emma asked, eyes all serious. Rachel whimpered and shook her head. "Then drink." Rachel opened her mouth and started to suck the baby bottle, actually liking the feeling to her surpirse. "See? That easy, sweetie."

"I want a bottle," Brittany said, hanging her head down.

"Brit, you're too old to have a bottle," Santana said.

"If she wants one, she can have one," Quinn said, looking up at Mr. Schuester.

"Yeah, let me go get you one Brittany," he said. He came back with an identicle one to Rachel's, and put it in Brittany's mouth before picking her up and putting her in his lap.

"No, I don't want to be in your lap," Brittany said, frowning. "Just the bottle. I'm old enough to feed myself."

"Of course you are," he said, smiling. He put her down on the floor again.

* * *

><p>After weeks of this, the girls had transformed. Rachel was now just a baby girl, most likely 7 or 8 months old. She could only drink bottles and be spoonfed mush, could only walk on her hands and knees, and could only use diapers when she needed the bathroom. Brittany was a toddler, about two years old. She was in the stage where she was being potty trained, could eat adult foods but only with a bib when mommy or daddy was feeding her, and could walk like an adult but a little more wobbly. Santana was five, always making fun of Rachel and Brittany for being babies. She was old enough to walk, use the bathroom on her own, and talk. Quinn was still a teenager. She helped mom and dad whenever she could by taking care of Rachel and Brittany, and making sure Santana behaved. All the girls were still in their original bodies though. The transformation had been mental, not physical. When they were at school, though, they still called Mr. and Mrs. Schuester mom and dad, but they were normal teenagers. Rachel and Brittany didn't need diapers or to be spoonfed, and Santana didn't make fun of them for being babies.<p>

It was dinnertime at the Schuester's, and Emma and Will were getting things ready.

"Quinn?" Emma called.

"Yeah, mom?" Quinn came out from her room where she had been studying.

"Can you get Rachel in her high chair and Brittany in her booster seat?" Emma asked, before turning back to the macoroni she was sturring.

"Yeah, of course," Quinn said before going into the living room where Rachel was posititioned in her play pen, playing with a ball. "Come on Rachey, dinnertime!" Quinn opened the play pen and whisked Rachel up into her arms. Rachel began crying because she didn't have her ball and her diaper was sagging. "Oh, baby girl. Don't cry! Daddy will change you."

"What will I do?" Will asked, setting out five bowls for dinner.

"You will change the little princess here into a clean diaper," Quinn said, handing Rachel over to Will.

"Brittany? Where are you, sweetie?" Quinn called. She heard a giggle, which meant Brittany was playing hide and seek with her. "I wonder where Britty is? Hmmm, is she under the table?" Quinn looked under the table and was pretending to be shocked not to see Brittany. "Is she under the couch?" She repeated the gimic she used with the table to get another giggle from Brittany. "Is she in the closet?" She opened the closet door to see Brittany in a pull up a white tshirt on giggling her head off. "There she is!"

"Quinny found me!" Brittany giggled.

"That's right, baby," Quinn said, picking Brittany up and putting her in her booster seat at the dinner table as Will came back in the room with Rachel, and put her in her high chair.

"Santana! Dinnertime!" Emma called. Santana came bouncing out of her room like a three year old at Christmas. She was wearing bib overalls and a green t-shirt with her hair pulled back into braids.

"Yay! Maceroni!" Santana said, sitting down and eating it up. Emma walked over to Brittany and tied her hair in a ponytail and put a bib on her. She sat down and started feeding Brittany.

"Open wide, honey," Emma said to Brittany and Brittany opened her mouth for her food.

Mr. Schuester walked over to Rachel and started to spoon feed her mashed peas using the choo choo train tequnice. Quinn ate in silence, smiling at the fact that her family was amazing as is.


	2. Contest

Hey lovely fans! I'm holding a contest!

Rules:

1. Entry must be submitted by March 1, 2012.

2. Entry must have "FFL entry" in the title (stands for FaberryFanfictionLover)

3. You must use diapering, ABDL, spankings, age regression, etc, in your story someway.

4. Entry can be a multichapter or oneshot. If multichapter, can not exceed 5 chapters and all chapters must be published by March 1.

5. You must PM me when you are ready to submit your entry to me with a link of your story.

6. Couples you can pick from are Faberry, Brittana (Santitany or whatever you call it), Berry/Brittany, Santana/Quinn, Mercedes/Quinn, or Mercedes/Rachel. Whicever couple you pick, they must be used romantically, not just friends or enemies.

Prizes will be:

1st prize winner (Best overall story) will receive reviews on 2 of their stories, a shoutout from me, and will be allowed to give me a promp in which i have to write a story from for them.

2nd prize winner (2nd Best Overall Story) will receive a review on one of their stories, a shoutout from me, and will be allowed to give me a promp in which i have to write a story from.

3rd prize winner (3rd Best Overall Story) will receive a shoutout and a review on one of their stories.

Nava Supreme (Honorable Mention) will receive a shoutout.

GET THEM SUBMISSIONS IN ;D

-Charlie (a.k.a. Charlotte, the awesome lesbian writer)


End file.
